Snow and Cats
by NekoOfTears
Summary: What happens when the Organization 13 get s a new member and she remebers her past! Plus is Zexion falling in love! Read to find out how. ZexionXOC
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other than Noelle.

Please enjoy! :3

_________________________________________________________

I was running, crying, and most of all in pain. They were gone, killed, slathered by those terrible creatures called 'heartless'. Plus I was found out, my differentness, my true self.

I stop and fell to the floor, looking at my hands as tears fell right on them, and then blood dripped on it a bit. The town now hates me, my friends hate me, and my family kill by the heartless.

"W-why, why did I have to be born a neko," I spoke as my black tail rapped around my body to keep warm, and ears flatted a little bit. My medium length black hair flowed with the wind. The same colored hair that made people thing I was cursed or maybe a animal witch, so I pulled out a small pocket knife. Someone might have thought I was going to kill myself ,but I didn't instead I gabbed my hair. _Swish_. Small pieces of hair went flying with the wind as other pieces of hair fell to the ground, leaving my hair to be at shoulder length.

I grabbed a small dark green beanie from my knapsack and put it on my head to hide my ears. I got up slowly, with my breaths a bit sallow from breathing in so much cold fall air. I walked a bit down the road till I was in the middle of a forest. I put my guard up after I heard rustling in the bushes. Three heartless popped out, two of them attacked me while the other one jumped onto my chest and yanked out my heart, but it looked a bit weird. It was green and edged with black swirls. But I smiled I'll finely be with my family in death. Then at that same second darkness engulfed me and my mind.

____________________________________________________________

Sorry but that's all I hade to write for now, but please tell me if it was any good and if I should continue.

And Thanks again for reading! :3


	2. Joining the Organization

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters other then Noelle.

Hello!! K I'm sorry 'bout any spelling mistakes in the first ways I'll try super hard to make this one a bit longer, k?

**Fights will be typed in bold and be seen as third person's POV.**

Transformations will be done in underlining.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noelle's POV

I woke up finding myself in a dark alley. I start first off by look to make sure I 1) Had no injuries and 2) I had some clothes on. When I looked, I was wearing a green T-shirt with a long sleeve black shirt under it, dark jeans with white and black tennis shoes, and to finish it off a trench coat, my messenger bag and the beanie on my head.

'Now that those are check, double check to make sure you remember everything.' 1) My name is Noelle 2) I'm a neko 3) My family and I were killed by heartless and 4) Everyone I know hates me. 'There I think that everything I can get out of my head.'

After I made sure I remembered how to walk. I finely walked out of the dark alley to be greeted by _bright_ city lights, but the city look a bit abounded. 'Ah who cares it just a city no harm if I look around.' So I walked around a bit till I somehow found my way up this _HUGE_ skyscraper. I guess a habit kick in when I looked at the moon and start to hum a small tune. The moon look weird but in a beautiful, like how it's shaped like a heart, and how it glows that nice shade of yellow.

"Hey!" I stopped humming the tune for a second and turn around to see a person with a black cloak on, "What in the world! How did you get here?!" By the sound of the voice I pinpointed that it was a guy. I was I bit scared, thinking that if I didn't answer he would take my beanie so I spoke up a bit, "I-I, uh, w-woke up to f-find myself h-here."

He just sighed a bit a then took of his hood to show a guy with spiky red hair, green eyes, upside tears on his face. "You must be the new recruit then. My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I just nodded my head a bit not know if I should tell him my name. " Wey lets go little noob we have a meeting to get to!" Axel yelled as he started to slightly drag me all the way to this weird castle and after dragged me into a room with all these super high thrones. There was one person sitting on each of them, the then the person on the highest throne spoke, "Hello my name is Xenmas, and I am the superior of this organization of nobodies called 'Organization 13'. But first can I ask if you remember anything of your past ,like your name?"

I slow tried to find my voice and I tried quickly as possible too, "My n-name is Noelle." Then there was a slow and silent pause, even one or two gasps, "You remember your name, impossible!" boomed one of the hooded men. Xenmas finely spoke, "Number 7 please sit down, if Noelle can remember her memories of her past, then she is truly gifted. But still the is no x in her name."

"I don't wish to displease you ,but names are important and if you can remember your name don't you thing you should keep it?" I asked but then the man that I thought was number 7 stood up again, "How dare you try to talk down to the superior, mostly cause you know your name, you little pest!" It hit me hard , those words 'You little pest!" the town's people told me take. I bowed my head down a bit, "I am very sorry, please forgive me" "No need you have a point and I guess I will let you keep your name, but first _you_have to find your weapon to see if you can be in the organization," spoke Xenmas spoke, "Zexion take Noelle to the weaponry room, and the rest of you the meeting is over."

After everyone was gone a boy with slate hair the covered one of his blue-grayish eyes walk up to me, I guess he was Zexion. "Hello," I whispered. He just nodded in response then spoke, "Follow." So I followed him all the way to a room with swords, spears, staffs, and other weaponry, which I guessed as the weaponry room. Suddenly Zexion's voice surprised me when he spoke, "Walk into the middle of the room." Something about him made me fell like I could trust him, so I walk into the middle of the room. Suddenly this golden light start to surround me, I felt my eyes close, this weird but warming wind flowed all around body, and something had rapped neck. But my cat instincts came in when I opened my eyes to sudden grabbed two katanas , one in each hand, and landed gracefully on the floor.

Zexion's POV

It was amazing, the light, the wind, and she got three weapons. The katanas, and that choker with a crescent moon charm on. But I truly loved the way she landed so graceful on her feet. "Amazing isn't it Zexion," the superior spoke quietly behind me. "Yes superior, _very_amazing." 'I, feel sorry for the dude that has to go up and fight her.' Zexion thought.

Noelle's POV

I started look at my katanas , the first one had a green and black design on the hilt, and on the bottom of the hilt is a small string with a crescent charm. The second one has a blue and sliver hilt, and just like the first one there was a small tear charm on the string. "Ok, now that Noelle has found her weapon, we will processed to the arena (I don't know if they actually have one)," spoke the superior, "Go through the portal Noelle." I didn't know what to do so I followed the order and walked through the portal .

When I walked out, I found myself I this oval like stage with a large boundary around it. Then there were high seats outside the boundary, where all the organization sat other than one seat. That seat was the seventh one. 'And if I'm correct I don't think he likes me.'

"Ok, now Noelle you will be fighting Saix. You must at least land one blow on him," the superior instructed from his seat. "Yes sir!" I called back. Then I turned to see Saix with his weapon out already.

**Fight! **(Third person's POV)

**Saix jumped into the air with Noelle following. She twisted a bit landing a small tap on Saix's forehead. When she landed she had a small blue gem in the shape of a fang. She then slammed the gem into her chocker.**

"**Connect!" the gem snapped in-between the crescent moon's tips. There was a flash of blue light. Noelle's black hair grew longer but with light blue tips. Her eyes turned form brown to piercing yellow. She tossed her katanas into the air and yelled, "Transform!" But they came back down as a blade just like Saix's, but the blue parts were green, and the white parts turn black.**

**Everyone was staring in shock when Noelle touched the floor after her transformation. "Ok Siax I'm going to let you hit me first," Noelle said with a small smirk. " Your going to wish you never said that," Saix spoke, and then disappeared into to a flash of blue light, and then appeared behind her. A small cut opened on her side as blood stared to slowly dip down. She looked at the cut, her smirk started to grow, and then she started laughing like a maniac, "HAHAHAHA! You think you can hurt ME with that attack! I know every single one of your attacks! HAHAHAHA!"**

**Then Noelle slammed her blade to the ground making a green and black circle of light send Saix into the air. Then she jumped into the air in a flash of light. Appeared above Saix and slashed her blade across his chest. Saix screamed as he hit the floor with a loud bone crushing sound. ****Noelle landed on the floor and softly said, "Disconnect." In a flash of light her hair shrunk, her eye turn back to brown, and the blade turned back into katanas.**

Noelle's POV

My wrist felt heavy, so I took a peek at it to see a chain link bracelet with a black cat charm, and a blue fang charm on it. I turn my head when I heard Saix groan a bit. When I saw him he had this HUGE gash across his chest. "Oh my god!" I yelp at the scene thinking 'Did I really do that to him!' But then my mind snapped to his injury, as I ran to my messenger bag at the side of the arena, grabbed it and ran back to Saix.

I pulled out a small vial of blue liquid, asked Saix, "Can you please drink some of this?" He just bobbed his head, as I brought the vial to his mouth. He drank all the liquid, and then his wound started to seal itself up and disappeared. I sigh in relief, after he fell asleep.

Zexion's POV

Me and most of the other members are still in shock about the whole personality change, the look change, and most of all how she got a major injury on Saix with his own attack. "Superior what do you think of her weapon? I have never read about it before in any of my books?" I asked the Superior in a soft emotionless tone. "I do not know myself about Noelle's weapons, or the ability to remember some of her memories, but there are two thing I do know about. 1 she made it to the Organization 13, or should I say 14? And 2 we must find a bit of information about her powers," Xenmas replied. Then Xenmas nodded to the rest of the nobodies to leave so her could congratulate Noelle. Then they all left but me, Xenmas, Saix, and Noelle.

Noelle's POV

I started to hum a small lullaby to the sleep Saix, till the Superior and Zexion came out of two dark portals. "Dear Noelle, it seems that you have made it to the Organization 14," spoke a small smile Xenmas. I felt a smile on my face as I said, "Thank you. But what about Saix?" "I be taking him to his room, just as Zexion will show you to your's." After that Xenmas walked out the arena and into a portal with a still sleeping Saix. "Follow," spoke Zexion in his regular monotone voice. We walked a bit till we got to a room on the floor above the one with the arena. The door had the roman numeral 14 on it. "Here's your room. Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the castle, k?" Zexion asked. "Oh, ok," I answered with a nodded as I walk into the room. All the walls were white with a simple bed, dresser, TV and TV stand, bed side table, and a seat windows(you know the window with the gap so you can sit there). And plus I also got my own restroom! But I was already tired so I dropped my bag on the bed and sat next to the window, looking at the moon till I fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done!

Neko: Yay! Chapter 2 is finished! I hope you liked it and sorry for any misspells. Please comment! :3


End file.
